


The volcano's demon

by ApotalogiaLxF



Category: One Piece
Genre: Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Burns, Fluff, Loss of Control, M/M, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApotalogiaLxF/pseuds/ApotalogiaLxF
Summary: When the Mugiwara's crew come back to get Sanji, Zoro and their son, that doesn't go as planned





	The volcano's demon

Sanji was suddenly awaken because of a weight that fell right on his stomach. At his whimper of pain, a chuckle raised. He looked around and saw messy blonde hair. The kid jumped once more landing this time on Zoro who was laying next to him. The latter grunted from being waken up not so softly. The swordsman ignored his son. So the toddler began jumping again and again but there was nothing to do: Zoro didn't want to wake up. Sanji couldn't hold back his laughter.

“Daddy! Wake up, Daddy!” Went his pleading whimper. The child was shaking his green-haired dad. If that continued, Zoro would be grumpy the whole day. He had never been a morning person.

“Shiro! That's enough already.” Sanji said softly.

“But Papa... Today, our nakamas come.”

Sanji stared at his 5-years-old son and smiled. It was true. That day, the crew was coming to pick Sanji and Zoro up as well as their son, Shiro. When Sanji got pregnant, he and the swordsman had decided to quit temporally the crew. They went to a peaceful island in the Shin Sekai. They knew it was better for their child. Shiro had grown up without all the dangers his parents were facing everyday on the Thousand Sunny. So they made an appointment with their nakamas six years ago when Sanji was at his fifth month. Sanji couldn't wait to see them.

“I know, I know.” Sanji said patting his son's head before tousling his hair.

“Go downstairs. I'll arrive right away to make breakfast.”

Once the kid left, Sanji roll on his side facing Zoro who was snoring already. He brought his hand to his husband's face stroking his cheek softly.

“Oi, Marimo. Time to wake up.”

Zoro grunted before opening his eye.

“'Morning, Ero-cook.” He said before giving a peck on Sanji's lips.

“'Morning.” Sanji curled up in Zoro's chest and Zoro put his arm on the blond's waist.

“Today is the day.” Zoro said smiling.

“Yeah...” Sanji sighed blissfully. “Shiro is quite excited about it.”

“Well, I didn't notice.” Sanji chuckled at his grumpy Marimo.

“Don't be like that.” Sanji playfully shoved the other's shoulder. “He's still a kid, you know.” Zoro grunted : Sanji always forgive their son because “he's still a kid”. Zoro disagree with that education. He's spoiling him. “Besides, he was pouting because you wouldn't wake up.”

“Okay, Okay. I got it.” Zoro shifted to get up from the bed. “I just need a cup of coffee.” Zoro yawned. “Or three.”

Sanji chuckled and get up as well

* * *

When they got into the kitchen, they saw Shiro with flour everywhere: in his hair, on his face, on his pajama,... Sanji looked around his kitchen that was covered with a white layer on every inch. Shiro looked at him with puppy eyes. He knew his Papa would be angry.

“I just wanted to make pancakes for everyone.” He said with a teary voice.

Sanji wasn't happy about the state his kitchen was in but he couldn't get angry at his son. He just wanted to please them.

He heard Zoro snorted next to him.

“We can say the name Shiro* suits you well.” And he laughed. (*Shiro means white in Japanese)

Once the kitchen clean, the pancakes made and a coffee in Zoro's hand, they all ate the breakfast. As they were leaving at the evening, Sanji needed to finish the luggage. But an excited little blonde into the house wasn't a good idea. Sanji needed calm so he told his son he could play in the village. And Shiro cheered happy to have the opportunity to see one last time his friends.

* * *

Sanji dropped himself on the couch. He was exhausted. He didn't imagine it would be so tiring to do some luggage. Zoro was snoring next to him. He had fallen asleep while being . He was going to wake him up with a kiss but suddenly the Den Den Mushi rang up waking the swordsman up. Sanji disappointed because of his ruined effect, stood up and took the call.

“Moshi-moshi?”

“Ha Sanji-kun! How are you doing? It's been a while!” Said a feminine voice.

“Nami-swaaaaann!! I'm fine, I'm fine. And you, mellorine ? All right I hope.”

“Haha, you've not changed. It's alright here. I see you're in good form. So, how are the little family?”

“They are fine. Zoro just woke up from his nap and Shiro is in the village.”

“Hihihi. You said Zoro. That's unusual.” He could hear her smile through her voice.

“Ha! In fact,....” Sanji felt the blush spread on his cheeks.

“You don't have to justify you, Sanji-kun. After all, you are married and have started a family. It's only natural.”

“If you say so.” Zoro came behind him and took him in his arms. He left a kiss on his neck. “Ha! And what's the purpose of your call, Nami-swan?”

“Oh, it's just to warn you that we are almost at the port of your island.”

“Oh? Already? That's good news. Right, Zoro?”

Zoro hummed in agreement.

“So, see you at the port, guys.”

“Yeah. See you later, Nami-swan.”

Just when he ended the call, someone knocked on the door. It was quick knocks that were telling the person behind was in a hurry. Sanji opened the door but saw no one. Zoro came behind him and whispered in his ear.

“Look down, Sanji.”

Sanji did what he was told and saw a little girl who was probably the same age that their son. She had tears spilled on her cheeks and it seems nothing could stop them. Sanji knelt to be at his height.

“What's happening, darling? Why're you crying like that?”

“You've lost your way?” Asked Zoro.

Sanji turned his head to Zoro. “As if you could ask that.” Zoro rolled his eyes.

“N-no.” Came the reply between the sobs. “It's Shiro.” Sanji and Zoro tensed up at her words. What happened?

“Go on, Sweetie.” Said Sanji who was trying to hide his nervousness.

“B-because of m-me, he is in tr-trouble.”

“Where?” Zoro said.

“Don't ask that baka! You wouldn't find it anyway!”Sanji lost briefly his temper. Zoro didn't reply seeing the nervousness engulfinghis husband.

“O-on the ma-market place. He's bullied by the bri-brigands.”

Sanji stood up in one movement. He passed the girl forgetting to thank her. Zoro on his heels tensed up and turned to the little girl. He patted her head. “Thank you.” Was all he said before following Sanji again.

* * *

Shiro is hurt. His head under the foot of a brigand who stopped with his gang at his village. He's hurt but he regretted nothing. When the leader attacked a girl because she had spilledher ice on his trousers, he couldn't stand it and stood in front of the girl to protect her from the man. He told her to flee and she did it. The brigand was angry because of his affront. So he changed his target. Shiro was beaten upand he was forced to eat some distasteful fruit. And now, he was there completely beaten up and weak. From under the filthy foot, he could see the gun the brigand held. _“He's going to kill me.”_ Was his only thought that was repeating with no end in his mind. He thought it would drive him crazy but surprisingly he was calm. Awfully calm. The barrelwas finally aiming at his temple. He watched it with empty eyes. _“So, that's it.”_ And he closed his eyes awaiting the bullet... But it never came. A metallic noise was heard and he opened his eyes suddenly. Above him, his dad was enraged. We would say he was a demon ready to kill. That sent shivers down his spine. Others brigands were taken down with strong hits. After a moment, Shiro as embraced by warm arms. He raised his eyes and met his papa's eyes. The latter wanted to be reassuring but Shiro could clearly see the anger directed to the brigands. _“Scary.”_ Suddenly it was as if his senses worked normally again. More pain was added and he felt a warm liquid running down the right side of his face. He raised a hand to touch this side and looked at it. Red. _“Blood.”_ It was at that moment that everything shattered.

“ _Kill. Demon. Scary. Blood. DEATH. Kill, Demon, Scary, Blood, DEATH! KillDemonScaryBloodDEATH!!”_

Shiro clutched his head screaming his pain. Nothing could stop these thoughts that were beginning to haunt him. He was becoming crazy. He gritted his teeth to held back his cries but it was in vain. His head hurt because of these thoughts. Shiro could see the panic gained his Papa. His Dad came next to the blonde. Their lips are moving but Shiro didn't hear them. He could feel his temperature raising. His Dad took one of his swords with its sheath. Pain on the right side of his head and the world became dark...

 


End file.
